Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled (クラッシュ・バンディクー レーシング - ブッとびニトロ！, Kurasshu Bandikū Rēshingu - Buttobi Nitoro!; lit. "Crash Bandicoot Racing: Soaring Nitro!") is a racing game published by Activision and developed by Beenox. It is a remake of the original Crash Team Racing (1999). It is scheduled to be released on June 21st, 2019 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. A digital-exclusive "Nitros Oxide Edition" will also be released that has the character Nitros Oxide and his hovercraft unlocked from the start of the game, as well as including alternate skins for certain characters. Summary Playable Characters 13 of the 15 characters present in the original Crash Team Racing have been confirmed for Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Nitros Oxide is also playable, having only been a boss enemy in the original. Currently, Doctor Nefarious Tropy and Penta Penguin have yet to be confirmed. *Crash Bandicoot *Doctor Neo Cortex *Tiny Tiger *Coco Bandicoot *Doctor N. Gin *Dingodile *Polar *Pura *Ripper Roo (Unlockable) *Papu Papu (Unlockable) *Komodo Joe (Unlockable) *Pinstripe Potoroo (Unlockable) *Fake Crash (Unlockable) *Nitros Oxide (Unlockable/DLC) Skins * - PS4 Exclusive *Crash Bandicoot **Star Crash **Retro Crash* *Coco Bandicoot **Star Coco **Retro Coco* *Doctor Neo Cortex **Star Cortex **Retro Cortex* *Nitrous Oxide **Unnamed Skin Non-playable Characters * - Item *Aku Aku* *Uka Uka* *Armadillo *Barrel Thrower *Blob *Crab *Crocodile *Hunter Lab Assistant *Machine Gunner *Lion *Monkey *Polar Bear *Seagull *Shark *Seal *Snake *Venus Fly Trap *Vulture *Lab Assistant Race Tracks From Crash Team Racing *Crash Cove *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway *Roo's Tubes *Coco Park *Tiger Temple *Dingo Canyon *Papu's Pyramid *Blizzard Bluff *Polar Pass *Tiny Arena *Dragon Mines *N. Gin Labs *Cortex Castle *Hot Air Skyway *Oxide Station *Slide Coliseum *Turbo Track From Crash Nitro Kart *Inferno Island *Jungle Boogie *Tiny Temple *Meteor Gorge *Barin Ruins *Deep Sea Driving *Out of Time *Clockwork Wumpa *Thunder Struck *Assembly Lane *Android Alley *Electron Avenue *Hyper Spaceway Battle Arenas From Crash Team Racing *Skull Rock *Rampage Ruins *Rocky Road *Nitro Court *Lab Basement *The North Bowl *Parking Lot From Crash Nitro Kart *Temple Turmoil *Frozen Frenzy *Desert Storm *Magnetic Mayhem Playable Karts * - PS4 Exclusive *Original Kart *Retro Kart* *Team Bandicoot Kart (from Crash Nitro Kart) *Team Cortex Kart (from Crash Nitro Kart) *Team Trance Kart (from Crash Nitro Kart) *Team Oxide Kart (from Crash Nitro Kart) *Oxide Hovercraft (DLC/unlockable) Nitros Oxide Edition There is a special, digital-only version of the game that comes with the following additions to the game: * Nitros Oxide - playable character * Nitros Oxide - character skin * Oxide’s Hovercraft - playable kart * Star Crash - Crash Character Skin * Star Coco - Coco Character Skin * Star Cortex - Neo Cortex Character Skin * Crash Head - Xbox One Avatar Mask will be available 7-10 days after the promotion’s end. Promotion ends 6/21/19 at Midnight PST. Gallery CTR Nitro Fueled Logo.jpg CTR Nitro-Fueled cover.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Cover Art.jpg|PS4 Cover CTR Nitro Fueled XB1 Cover Art.png|Xbox One Cover CTR Nitro Fueled NS Cover Art.png|Nintendo Switch Cover CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 1.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 2.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 3.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 4.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 5.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 6.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 7.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 8.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 9.jpg CTRNF Ripper Roo.jpg CTR Dingo Canyon Comparison.jpg CTR Papu's Pyramid Comparison.jpg ctrnitrofuel bg.jpg nitrofuel bg.jpg ctr-buy-logo.png Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Bandicoot Kart.png|Nitro Kart Kart (Team Bandicoot) Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Cortex_Kart.png|Nitro Kart Kart (Team Cortex) Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Trance Kart.jpg|Nitro Kart Kart (Team Trance) Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Oxide Kart.jpg|Nitro Kart Kart (Team Oxide) nitro fueld holidays.jpg Cortex Castle Nitro-Fueled.jpg A326D333-7D30-43FE-B2CC-5B78D20D0618.jpeg DingoCanyonNitro-Fueled.jpg Tiger Temple.jpg Polar Pass.jpg Polar Pass (2).jpg N.Gin Labs.jpg Oxide Station Nitro-Fueled.jpg|Concept art for the starting line of Oxide Station. Lab Basement?.jpg|The Lab Basement seen from the the ps4 exclusives trailer. Screen-Shot-2019-03-28-at-8.21.04-AM.png Trailers Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Reveal Trailer Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Gameplay Video PS4-0 "Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled " Crash Bandicoot Character Showcase "Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled " Coco Character Showcase "Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled " Polar Character Showcase "Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled " Ripper Roo Character Showcase "Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled " Nitros Oxide Character Showcase! Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – PS4 Exclusives & CNK Content Reveal Trailer Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Trivia *The player is able to choose which kart they want to use, including karts from Crash Nitro Kart. *All eight of the original drivers from the original Crash Team Racing have been confirmed to be in the game, as well as Komodo Joe and Ripper Roo, who were unlockable boss characters in CTR, as of December 6th, 2018. **Pinstripe Potoroo and Papu Papu were then confirmed on March 25, 2019. *All Tracks now have their own designated start line, themed around the type of track it is, a feature that was planned for the original Crash Team Racing on the PlayStation, but scrapped due to technical limitations. *If the player taps the “use item” button with nothing equipped, a horn will sound instead. External links *Official website: https://www.crashbandicoot.com/crashteamracing/home Notes de:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled fr:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled pt:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled ja:クラッシュ・バンディクーレーシング ブッとびニトロ！ Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Remake Games